Let Me Be Your Wings
by Lillian Kayl
Summary: Sarah knows she doesn't belong, or fit in anywhere. When Karen seeks a way to end Sarah's life, Regradless of Hoggle's advice Jareth feels that he must save Sarah's life in hopes of a their love to grow. Song Fanfic JS. Compelte!
1. In the Dark of the Night

In The Dark of Night Love Will Find Her  
  
This is my first Song fanfic, so give me a break okay guys!  
  
Jareth: Good luck!  
  
Rosakara13: Don't push it lover boy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, the property belongs to the artists whose songs I use. The  
  
characters are Jim Henson's not mine!  
  
Sarah knew she didn't belong in this world. She could tell by the amount of friends she had. Last  
  
she counted her only friends were, Ludo, Sir Didymus, Hoggle , Merlin, and Ambrosius. "My  
  
only friends and I haven't seen them for two years! It's not fair." I wish I had more friends that I  
  
can see.   
  
"Sarah!"  
  
"Yes Karen?"  
  
"Come down! I've got some errands for you to run!"  
  
"Okay!" Sarah left her house unaware of Karen's plans for the evening. As Sarah left Karen  
  
walked down the hallway, which was forbidden to all children. When she reached the vine-  
  
covered door she eased it open and was no longer in her normal outfit but, a dark black Vampira  
  
type and her hair flowed down She sat in her chair and began to sing.  
  
In the dark of the night evil will find her  
  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
  
Aah...  
  
Revenge will be sweet  
  
When my curse is complete!  
  
In the dark of the night  
  
She'll be gone!  
  
In the dark of the night terror will strike her!  
  
In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
  
Ooh!  
  
Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.  
  
In the dark of the night  
  
In the dark of the night  
  
Evil will find her  
  
Ooh!  
  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
  
My dear, here's a sign   
  
It's the end of the line!  
  
In the dark of the night...  
  
She'll be mine!  
  
Karen began to cackle as she finished her song. "Now to put my plan to work. Yes! No! Poison  
  
Apple done! Poisoned Peach! Yes! I've got it!" Karen went to her kitchen and retrieved a peach.  
  
"Let's see, yes! Gasoline! Perfect! Now too dip the peach and set my trap.   
  
Meanwhile Jareth sat in his throne gazing in his crystals watching Sarah once again. Hoggle grew  
  
concerned for his king. "Jareth. It's amazing how you've changed because of Sarah." Jareth  
  
smiled, and looked up at his friend. "Oh Hoggle, don't you know?"  
  
"Know what?" Jareth tilt his head back and began to sing.  
  
Love, love changes everything   
  
Hands and faces, earth and sky   
  
Love, love changes everything   
  
How you live and how you die   
  
Love, can make the summer fly   
  
Or a night seem like a lifetime   
  
Yes love, love changes everything   
  
Now I tremble at your name   
  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same   
  
1. Love, love changes everything   
  
Days are longer, words mean more   
  
Love, love changes everything   
  
Pain is deeper than before   
  
Love will turn your world around   
  
And that world will last forever   
  
Yes love, love changes everything   
  
Brings you glory, brings you shame   
  
Nothing in the world will ever be the same   
  
Off into the world we go   
  
Planning futures, shaping years   
  
Love (comes in) and suddenly all our wisdom disappears   
  
Love makes fools of everyone   
  
All the rules we made are broken   
  
Yes love, love changes everyone   
  
Live or perish in its flame   
  
Love will never ,never let you be the same   
  
Love will never, never let you be the same   
  
Hoggle looked at Jareth still puzzled. "Forget it Jareth." Jareth shook his head as Sarah's image  
  
faded into he crystal, "Yeah forget about it."  
  
Sarah walked through the park and thought about her life. I haven't eaten a peach since that night,  
  
and now every night I see his face offering me my dreams. School has been like hell. That first  
  
day after the Labyrinth was like a shunning.  
  
Flash Back...  
  
"Look at her."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Sarah Williams."  
  
"Well one things for sure."  
  
"What?"  
  
Deception  
  
Disgrace  
  
Evil as plain as the smile on her face  
  
Deception   
  
Disgrace  
  
She asked for trouble the moment she came  
  
Deception   
  
she asked for trouble the moment she came  
  
Deception   
  
Disgrace  
  
Born in grief  
  
Raised in hate   
  
Helpless to defy her fate  
  
Let her run  
  
Let him live  
  
But do not forget what we cannot forgive  
  
And she is not one of us  
  
she has never been one of us  
  
she is not part of us  
  
Not our kind  
  
Sarah remembered running away from them but it would be no use. They were right. They always  
  
were. Sarah knew that she could not explain to the guys why she refused to date them. "Because I  
  
love the Goblin King!" I could never say that. I bet he forgot about me. I think of him, but only,   
  
On my own  
  
Pretending he's beside me  
  
All alone  
  
I walk with him till morning  
  
Without him  
  
I feel his arms around me  
  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
  
And he has found me  
  
In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
  
All the lights are misty in the river  
  
In the darkness,   
  
The trees are full of starlight  
  
And all I see is him and me   
  
Forever and forever  
  
And I know it's only in my mind  
  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
  
And although I know that he is blind  
  
Still I say, there's a way for us  
  
I love him  
  
But when the night is over  
  
He is gone  
  
The river's just a river  
  
Without him  
  
The world around me changes  
  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
  
The streets are full of strangers  
  
I love him  
  
But every day I'm learning  
  
All my life  
  
I've only been pretending  
  
Without me  
  
His world would go on turning  
  
A world that's full of happiness  
  
That I have never known  
  
I love him  
  
I love him  
  
I love him  
  
But only on my own.  
  
Jareth heard Sarah singing and his heart broke for her. "What if I can't love her the way  
  
she needs me."  
  
No beauty could move me, no goodness improve me.  
  
No power on earth, if I can't love her.  
  
No passion could reach me, no lesson could teach me  
  
How I could have loved her and make her love me, too.  
  
If I can't love her, then who? 


	2. A lover's wish

A Lover's Wish  
  
Rosakara13: Yeah! Chapter 2  
  
Jareth: That was so humiliating.  
  
Rosakara13: Be a man!  
  
Jareth: Why would I have Hedgewort advise me?  
  
Hoggle: Hey!   
  
Rosakara13: Enjoy!  
  
Tears streamed down Sarah's cheeks. As she walked through the door to her house, all seemed  
  
quiet. "Sarah!"  
  
"Yes Dad?"  
  
"I'd like to talk to you."  
  
"Coming." Sarah walked up to her room and found Robert in her bed, with her notebook in his  
  
hands. "Who is he?" Robert asked his daughter.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
"How dare you! That is my private life!"  
  
"Sarah who is he?"  
  
"A guy I met!"  
  
"And you have a crush on this guy?"  
  
"No! I love him!"  
  
"You don't know what love is!"  
  
"Yes I do! He loves me too Dad!"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Robert asked softly. Sarah's eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"I'm going to return to him."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow. That way I can return my school books."  
  
"Sarah you're a young girl."  
  
"Oh Dad. I love this place, but...  
  
How can I hope to make you understand  
  
Why I do what I do,  
  
Why I must travel to a distant land,  
  
Far from the home I love.  
  
Once I was happily content to be  
  
As I was, where I was,  
  
Close to the people who are close to me,  
  
Here in the home I love.  
  
Who could see that a man could come  
  
Who would change the shape of his dreams.  
  
Helpless now I stand with him,  
  
Watching older dreams grow dim.  
  
Oh, what a melancholy choice this is,  
  
Wanting home, wanting him,  
  
Closing my heart to ev'ry hope but his,  
  
Leaving the home I love.  
  
"Oh Sarah. I understand. Oh and Karen wanted you to have this." Robert handed his daughter the  
  
peach. Sarah took it and smiled. The food that brought me closer to him. Hmm. I'll wait.  
  
Jareth watched Sarah still, even though Hoggle told him that it was not good. "I love you Sarah."  
  
Jareth watched her in fascination , she is beautiful and I'm a Goblin King unworthy of your love.   
  
Yet you offer it to me. As I did to you, I accept it, and hold it my heart and will hold it in my  
  
memory forever.   
  
That night as the two lovers went down to sleep they pondered the thought of never knowing  
  
each other or even meeting. Jareth looked into his crystal watching Sarah lay on her bed. Sarah  
  
stared at her statue of him.  
  
Jareth  
  
If I never knew you   
  
If I never felt this love   
  
I would have no inkling of   
  
How precious life can be   
  
And, if I never held you   
  
I would never have a clue   
  
How, at last, I'd find in you   
  
The missing part of me   
  
In this world so full of fear   
  
Full of rage and lies   
  
I can see the truth so clear   
  
In your eyes; so dry your eyes   
  
And I'm so grateful to you   
  
I'd have lived my whole life through   
  
Lost forever   
  
If I never knew you   
  
Sarah  
  
If I never knew you   
  
I'd be safe, but half as real   
  
Never knowing I could feel   
  
A love so strong and true   
  
I'm so grateful to you   
  
I'd have lived my whole life through   
  
Lost forever If I never knew you   
  
Both  
  
I thought our love would be so beautiful   
  
Somehow, we'd make the whole world bright   
  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong   
  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night   
  
And, still, my heart is saying we were right   
  
Oh, oh   
  
Sarah  
  
If I never knew you   
  
If I never knew your love   
  
I would have no inkling of  
  
How precious life can be   
  
Jareth  
  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
  
Somehow, we'd make the whole world bright   
  
I thought our love would be so beautiful   
  
We'd turn the darkness into light   
  
And, still, my heart is saying we were right   
  
We were right   
  
Both  
  
And, if I never knew you   
  
I'd have lived my whole life through   
  
Empty as the sky   
  
Never knowing why   
  
Lost forever   
  
If I never knew you  
  
Tears streamed down each of their cheeks. "Good Night Sarah." Jareth laid down and closed his  
  
eyes. Sarah looked out the window, "Good night Jareth. Thank you. For everything." Then she too  
  
closed her eyes. That night they dreamed of each other.  
  
Their Dream   
  
Jareth  
  
Let me be your wings  
  
Let me be your only love  
  
Let me take you far beyond the stars  
  
Let me be your wings  
  
Let me lift you high above  
  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours  
  
Anything that you desire  
  
Anything at all  
  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
  
And I'll never let you fall  
  
Let me be your wings  
  
Leave behind the world you know   
  
For another world of wondrous things  
  
We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings  
  
Fly with me and I will be your wings  
  
Anything that you desire  
  
Anything at all  
  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
  
And I'll never let you fall  
  
Sarah:  
  
You will be my wings  
  
You will be my only love  
  
Wondrous things are sure to happen  
  
Both:  
  
We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings  
  
Jareth:  
  
Heaven isn't too far  
  
Sarah:  
  
Heaven is where you are  
  
Both:  
  
Stay with me  
  
And let me be your wings!  
  
Rosakara13:That's it for now.  
  
Jareth :I liked it!  
  
Hoggle: What about Sarah?  
  
Jareth: She's mine! Mine! My precious. (Grabs picture of Sarah and rubs it protectively) Stay  
  
away!  
  
Rosakara13: Please review! 


	3. Author's note

Hey! If I may give you guys the songs I have been using for my story to help you understand and know the songs.  
  
Chapter one:  
  
1. In the Dark of the night  
  
2. Love changes everything  
  
3. He is not one of us  
  
4. On my own  
  
5. If I can't love her  
  
chapter 2:  
  
1. Far from the home I love  
  
2. If I never knew you  
  
3. Let me be your wings  
  
Every two chapters I will provide the titles of the songs for you!  
  
Peace! 


	4. Peaches and Hate

Peaches and Hate  
  
Sarah walked amongst the halls of the school. The most popular girl, Cindy came up to Sarah,  
and giggled. "Hey! What are ya doing?"  
"I'm leaving."  
"I just wanted you to know your doing the school a service."  
"I know. Goodbye." Cindy giggled and flashed Sarah a smile. Sarah walked down the halls tears in her eyes. It was her lunch period, and Sarah pulled out the peach Karen had given for her to eat. Sarah slowly bit into the peach allowing it's juices to flow down her throat. After she swallowed it, she began to throw-up blood. Sarah ran out into the bathroom. Between the barfing she mumbled the words "I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now."  
  
Jareth was at Sarah's side the second he heard the words. There she was covered in blood, and throwing up more as he watched. Jareth gently put a sleeping spell upon her, then picked her up and vanished. When they had arrived at the castle Jareth took Sarah to his chambers and healed her. "Oh Sarah who would do this to you?" Sarah stirred in her sleep, and Jareth began to worry.  
To ensure her safety Jareth stayed to watch his love sleep. "Oh my precious Sarah. Allow me to sing this lullaby to sooth out your dreams.  
Have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you? Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness, Ease my troubles, that's what you do.  
  
For the morning sun in all it's glory, Meets the day with hope and comfort too, You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better, Ease my troubles, that's what you do.  
  
There's a love less defined, And its yours and its mine, Like the sun. And at the end of the day, We should give thanks and pray, To the one, to the one.  
  
Have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you? Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness, Ease my troubles, that's what you do.  
  
There's a love less defined, And its yours and its mine, Like the sun. And at the end of the day, We should give thanks and pray, To the one, to the one.  
  
Have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you? Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness, Ease my troubles, that's what you do.  
  
Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness, Ease my troubles, that's what you do.  
  
Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness, Ease my troubles, that's what you do. Sarah smiled as she opened her eyes. "Jareth?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you truly love me?"  
"Yes." Sarah's eyes lit up and tears fell from her eyes. Jareth searched her eyes for any sign of fear. He found only happiness and joy behind her tears. "Oh Sarah." Hoggle became nervous and went to Jareth's chambers. When he opened the door he saw Jareth holding Sarah's hands kissing them gently. Sarah was giggling and running her fingers through Jareth's hair. "You majesty!"  
Jareth looked to Hoggle . "One minute Sarah." Sarah only nodded her head, and closed her eyes.  
  
Jareth stepped outside the room closing the door gently. "What is it Higgle?"  
"It's Hoggle!"  
"Whatever."  
"Why did you take Sarah?"  
"She said the words! She would have died!"  
"Died!"  
"Yes. I couldn't let her die!"  
"Whys not?"  
"I love her."  
"What?"  
"I love her!" With that Jareth walked back into his chambers. Sarah was once again asleep on his bed, smiling. "Oh Sarah." Jareth walked to his bed and laid down next to Sarah, placing his arm around her waist. Sarah's smile grew as Jareth nuzzled his face in her hair. Sarah woke up the next morning, with Jareth's soft breathing against her skin. "Hmm. Jareth." Jareth breathed in Sarah's scent. "Oh Sarah." What a lovely scent. Oh Sarah.  
  
Sarah stepped out of the bed and sighed. "Look at yourself. You look like a wench. Jareth will never accept you." Sarah looked over to the bed. Jareth still lay asleep on his bed. God he was handsome. Jareth opened his eyes and looked at Sarah. God she's beautiful.  
  
Sarah turned her head away from Jareth. Jareth stood up and walked towards her. Sarah didn't know what to do or say. "Hello."  
"Sarah."  
"Yes?"  
"I love you." Sarah smiled at the knowledge that Jareth loved her. She smiled hiding her obvious love for him inside. Jareth took her hand in his and they walked out of the room together. "Sarah,  
are you hungry?"  
"Yes. I am." "Great. Come with me." 


	5. Can you feel the love?

Can you feel the love  
  
Jareth escorted Sarah down to the kitchen, "Eat something." Sarah looked up at him and smiled.  
She took a peach and took a huge bite out of it. Jareth smiled as he watched her eat. "Sarah would you like to go for a walk?"  
"Okay." As the two walked, Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus watched them.  
  
Hoggle-  
I can see what's happening....  
  
Ludo-  
What!  
  
Hoggle ..And they don't have a clue..  
  
Ludo-  
Who!  
  
Timon-  
..They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line..our quarto down to tro  
  
Ludo Oh..  
  
Timon-  
The sweet caress of twilight there's magic, everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere disasters in the air!!!

Didymus

Can you feel, the love tonight.  
the peace the evening brings The world for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things.  
  
Jareth 

So many things to tell her but how to make her see.  
The truth about the past..Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me..  
  
Sarah-  
He's holding back, he's hiding but what I cant decide.  
Why wont he be the king I know he is the king I see inside......  
  
Didymus  
  
Can you feel, the love tonight the peace the evening brings The world for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things  
  
Can you feel the love tonight You needn't look too far Stealing through, the nights uncertanies Love is where they are......  
  
Hoggle-  
And if, she falls, in love, tonight....sniff  
It can be, assumed...  
  
Ludo-  
Sawah's days, with us are istory...  
  
Both-  
In short our pal...is doomed

Didymus laughed, "You two are wimps!"

Sarah and Jareth just kept on walking through the labyrinth. "Sarah?"  
"Yes Jareth."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Jareth smiled and pulled her into a deep secure kiss. Jareth smiled as they released their hold. "Will you marry me?"  
"Yes. I will."  
"Good, because....I have dreamed that arms are lovely,  
I have dreamed what a joy you'll be.  
I have dreamed every word you whisper.  
When your close,  
Close to me.  
How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view.  
In these dreams I've loved you so That by now I think I know What it's like to be loved by you-  
I will love being loved by you.  
  
Sarah 

Alone and awake I've looked at the stars,  
The same that smile on you;  
And time and again I've thought all the things

That you were thinking too.  
I have dreamed that arms are lovely,  
I have dreamed what a joy you'll be.  
I have dreamed every word you whisper.  
When your close,  
Close to me.  
How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view.In these dreams I've loved you so That by now I think I know-  
  
Both What it's like to be loved by you-  
I will love being loved by you.

The End. Sorry I had to cut it short. Hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
